Decorative lighting products for assembly by the customer have been available on the market for some time. These products typically include several individual lighting units that are assembled to produce a final decorative lighting arrangement. The individual lighting units can be assembled in various different ways to produce lighting assemblies having different shapes.
The prior art lighting products suffer from many different disadvantages. For example, these products are generally fragile or lack strength or toughness. Many of these devices can not be disassembled after assembly. Also a very limited number of shapes are available or can be constructed using these prior art products. Further, the removal or changing of light bulbs is difficult in these products.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved decorative lighting product that obviates or mitigates at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art.